Although their origin is sometimes disputed, kilts have been in existence for centuries. Like other garments, kilts have been stored and hanged using conventional hangers. Unfortunately, kilts are not like other garments and thus they have suffered from the inadequacies of conventional hangers. Using a conventional hanger results in a wrinkled, matted or otherwise disheveled kilt. Moreover, hanging a kilt and its accessories on one or more hangers can be difficult and cause the kilt accessories to be misplaced.
Thus, there exists a need for a single hanger for hanging a kilt to prevent wrinkling and matting and accommodating the kilt and its accessories.